Denial
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: Jasper denies her lover something really, really important. NSFW Jaspidot ahead.


Jasper had Peridot pinned to the bed. There was no foreplay, no build up, nothing. Peridot had given her that look and Jasper knew the drill.

Peridot's moan sent a delicious shiver through the larger gem's core. She gave no indication of even attempting to properly remove Peridot's uniform, and just ripped the thing off. The only thing left on Peridot were her prosthetic limbs, and her vizor…and Jasper quickly sent the vizor across the room with the tatters of Peri's clothes.

Jasper loved making Peridot scream her name, but lately the techie had been so high strung that she came much too quickly for Jasper's liking. Sure, it was a needed stress release, but the build was half of the fun.

Peridot squirmed under Jasper, making a sour face when the orange gem did not remove her clothing. "What are you waiting for?" she growled, tugging at Jaspers top uselessly.

"Nuh-uh. Tonight's about you." Jasper grinned wickedly, pushing Peridot back onto the mattress with a bit more force than what was really needed. Peridot grunted beneath her, annoyed and a bit apprehensive.

Jasper laughed and leaned in, kissing her feverishly. Peridot's arms snaked around the thick shoulders and tangled in Jasper's sandy mane. The large gem grinned against the lips and tongue that pressed against her own. One large hand cupped a smooth cheek, guiding the kiss into something less desperate and more heated as the other moved towards Peridot's spread legs.

"Jasper," Peridot moaned. "Please hurry up." Her voice was just as annoyed as it would have been had she been asking Jasper about her mandatory logs that never got turned in.

Jasper only chuckled and pressed her palm against Peri's heated mound. "No rushing this." she growled. "I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself." She moved her hand so it was cupping her entire sex, thumb pressing into the top of the slit and pressing the bundle of nerves there.

Peridot bucked and whined, grabbing fistfuls of hair in the process. The massive gem barely blinked. The thumb pressed in circles, pulling out moan ofter wonderful moan as Peridot writhed beneath her. She really was tense…this trip to the outer galaxy was really stressing her out. Jasper watched her lovers face as she slipped in one thick digit, gently tracing the folds of her lips before it slid in.

The yell that Peridot let loose would have startled anyone who didn't know her. The normally stoic and well maintained nerd was a wriggling and whining pile of gem beneath her superior, and Jasper loved every second of it.

She pulled out her finger before pushing it in-hard-all the way to the base knuckle. Peri gasped, pressing her small hips into Jasper's hand. Her face was pleading for more, so Jasper gave in, thrusting her finger in and out in a steady rhythm until she could feel Peridot tensing…

And just before she reached that glorious apex, Jasper removed her finger. She watched with almost delight as Peridot let out a panicked squeak, grabbing at Jasper's arm as her orgasm flittered away. Sweat was beading all across her body and Jasper could see she had been so close…and the betrayed look that was across the gem's face said it too.

"Why the frell did you do that!?" She shrieked, sitting up to glare at Jasper. Jasper, who only lifted her finger to give it a lick (causing Peridot to blush so profusely she could not look at Jasper anymore) and pushed the small gem back down with her free hand. She didn't give an answer, only reinserted her thick finger, keeping it pressed all the way in for what seemed like an eternity to Peri.

Once the finger was removed again, Peridot let out a whine that turned into a loud moan as not one, but 2 fingers pressed back inside. Peridot gripped Jasper's shoulders, pressing kisses to the gems neck and face as she rocked back and forth with the thrusts of the fingers. Jasper kept up the rhythm again, noting how wet Peri was and how irregular her bucking hips had become.

And once again, removed her fingers just a moment before Peridot would have toppled over the edge of her much needed orgasm.

She let out a dry sob, her body worn and exhausted. "Jasper," she mewled. "I swear if you don't fekking finish me I'm just gonna…" She caught sight of Jasper's playful grin and blushed in embarrassment. "Fek it," she growled angrily, moving her arms and sending her own detached fingers down to do the work her lover wasn't doing. Jasper knew this was coming and had already prepared what to do.

She took a hold of the glowing digits before they could reach her swollen and dripping slit, and tossed them across the room. She was sure one of them shattered the vizor, but didn't really care. She reached out and pressed a large hand to Peri's throat, holding her down to her pillows. "Deactivate them Peri." Peridot gulped, her eyes wide. "IF I see any of your fingers come close to you, I'll shatter them." Her grin was sharp and Peridot had no choice. She was panting, her whole body trembled and ached for Jasper's touch.

"Fine." The fingers went dull and stopped twitching. "Just please, PLEASE, Jasper." Peridot was nearly in tears. "Please ."

Jasper leaned in, the hand that was around Peri's throat moved down to her wet opening. She pressed her thumb back against the bundle of nerves and felt Peri's small bulge shift and wiggle beneath. Peridot never let her's out, but that didn't mean Jasper never messed with it. She pressed hard, feeling the ridges and grinning toothily as Peridot resumed her whining moans. "What if I said that I just like listening to you beg?" She began to pull at the stretchy fabric of her uniform's pants with her other hand.

"Then I'll beg until-until I can't s-speak anymore! Just please Jasper. I need this." The orange gem shifted a bit, wriggling her hips out of her own pants, her fingers still teasing the gem beneath her.

"I think maybe I should just leave you here like this." She removed her hand again, watching as Peridot looked both stricken and panicked. "I should just take your arms and your legs," She touched where her legs connected at the knees for emphasis. "And just leave you here for a while-soaking wet and begging, with no way to fix it." Peridot's blush was dark and hot. Jasper could tell that she was beyond pissed, but also that she was insanely turned on by it.

Jasper made like she was about to get up. When Peridot sprang forward, she caught the green gem effortlessly and flipped her over, pinning her face down onto the bed. Peridot let out a string of muffled obscenities and curses as Jasper held her down. "Nah. I think I'll just finish you off now. I think you deserve that much, right?"

Peridot didn't have much chance to complain or to encourage as Jasper slammed her bulging member into her slick opening. She buried herself to the hilt, listening to Peridot's squeal of pleasure.

She herself wasn't going to last long, having been growing closer and closer with every moan and whimper she had pulled out of Peri earlier, so she went full tilt. She thrust hard and heavy, practically hammering Peridot into the mattress. Peri didn't seem to mind as she thrashed a bit, biting down on the pillow, and using her fingerless gauntlets to press against the headboard so she could match Jasper's thrusts with bucks of her own.

It didn't take long for Peridot to finally cum, screaming even more obscenities into the pillow as the build up of the other two orgasm washed over her all at once. Her inner walls clenched, sending Jasper over her own edge and spilling herself deep inside Peri. Peridot's muscles clenched, milking Jasper's bulge of all it's seed before finally letting Jasper slip free and collapse next to her slightly unconscious lover.

Peridot was in a daze, her breathing heavy and her eyes unfocused. "By the creators." she said simply, looking across at her orange gem with nothing short of pure adoration.

Jasper only smiled, mentally congratulating herself on a job well done before she wrapped her arms around her lover and hugged her close.

Peridot made some comment about how gross Jasper was and how they needed to get cleaned up…but Jasper's light snoring was all that answered her.


End file.
